


Coffee

by HIEMILYITSLULU



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Malec, Secretly Married, Workplace, alec hates clary, assistant!aleclightwood, boss!magnusbane, fashiondesigner!magnusbane, kinda based on the devil wears prada and the proposal i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIEMILYITSLULU/pseuds/HIEMILYITSLULU
Summary: Alexander Lightwood has always loved his job.well, he loved it until Clary showed up.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Coffee

Alexander Lightwood has always loved his job.

personal assistant to the one and only Magnus Bane. 

i’m sorry.. d-did you just say “who’s that”!

MAGNUS BANE! MATE, COME ON  
WORLD RENOWNED FASHION DESIGNER! BANE AND CO!

there we go now you know. don’t think i’m not appalled. because i am. 

anyways.. Alexander Lightwood always loved his job. 

he never has to worry about knowing anything about fashion (one might interview for a job here with knowledge of the fashion industry but not good ol’ Alec) he never has to do anything fashion related. 

this is because Magnus is always asking Alec for other things such as; booking flights, bringing him meals or just simply answering the phone. 

though on the rare occasion Magnus does ask Alec his opinion on an outfit. he said it was because “your opinion is the only one that matters to me”. i don’t know, something along those lines. 

Alexander loved his job so bloody much. well, that was until Magnus hired Clary Fairchild. 

Alec hated her from the moment she skipped into the office. she quite literally skipped. it was extremely painful to watch. i mean a grown ass woman SKIPPING INTO HER PROFESSIONAL WORKPLACE I MEAN- sorry. got a little carried away. just know Alec doesn’t think very highly of the child. 

Magnus on the other hand absolutely adores biscuit (that’s his new nickname for her. Alec doesn’t know why or how and to be honest he doesn’t care) 

Magnus being fond of Clary has Alec fuming. some might say with jealousy but Alec insists it’s not. (yeah sure buddy, whatever helps you sleep at night).

this brings me to the fateful day. the day where everything (almost)royally went to shit. 

or as Alec calls it. the best 20 seconds of his life. 

let me set the scene for you. 

6:00am Alec has been in the office for an hour. working on some silly task Magnus asked him to do the day before. 

enter: Clary being her usual self, fired up and full of energy (at 6 in the morning, seriously what is her deal) she greets Alec with a smile (she’s grown to learn Alec doesn’t appreciate small talk) and sits at her desk directly opposite Alecs. 

obviously Alec doesn’t acknowledge her in any way (petty bitch) and continues doing whatever it was he was doing. Clary takes out her work planner and begins drafting Magnus’ schedule for the day. 

an hour passed and other coworkers have slowly started to file in. another hour passes and Alec looks up to see a few people hurriedly clearing desks and looking out the windows. 

this is unusual. it grabs Alecs attention. he looks over to Clary who is looking back at him, she shrugs and stands to go and see what’s happening. Alec does the same. 

upon arriving at a fellow coworkers desk (their name not known to Alec as they are redundant to him) they notice the group chat open on the desktop, titled “Boss watch”.

this once again grabs Alecs attention.  
he reads the latest messages. Clary is reading over his shoulder, he fights the urge to tell her to back up but resists as this is intriguing. 

“Carly said she saw his car four blocks away”.

“SHIT”.

“omg you are a life saver”.

Alec freezes. 

Magnus was on his way. 

PANDEMONIUM. 

everything had to be perfect. Magnus has to have a coffee waiting for him. everyone has to be working. everything has to be organised. 

Alec ran back to his desk, Clary behind him. he frantically grabbed papers and magazines and cleared his and Magnus’ desks. 

he noticed Clary sort of hovering so he put her out of her misery. 

“COFFEE!” he yelled at her. 

she immediately went to get it while Alec continued on the papers. 

they hear someone yell,

“HES OUTSIDE”!

this means Alec had around five minutes to get this places shit together. 

luckily things weren’t as bad as they were a week ago. i mean they weren’t expecting Magnus to come in for another 2 weeks. (not cool Magnus. not cool).

five minutes pass and everyone is sitting at their desks working now. except for Clary. 

Alec curses under his breathe. she better hurry the fuck up unless she wants to be jobless. 

the elevator pings. Alec sees Magnus saunter through, his outfit was impeccable. (careful Alec. your gay is showing).

just as he was about to reach Alecs desk Clary comes running out from god knows where and before she can see what’s in front of her, bumps right into Magnus spilling the coffee all over his probably very expensive shirt. 

The entire office goes silent. Alec stifles laughter (asshole. istg mate).

Clary is frozen. a dumbfounded look on her face (emphasise on the dumb). Magnus doesn’t seem pleased but Alec has also seen him angry. 

Magnus wasn’t angry. 

“do be careful next time biscuit”

and with that he gave Alec a smile and walked into his office. 

just before the door closed he popped his head out and said to Alec

“oh, Alexander could you come in here for a moment please”.

Alec not being an idiot instantly rose from his seat. he looked over to Clary who seemed like she was about to burst into tears. he (almost) feels sorry for her. 

he walks into Magnus’ office, being sure to shut the door after him. 

Magnus is standing in front of his desk dabbing at his shirt with a tissue. 

“Darling, you left me this morning. i believe it was a curse because now there is coffee all over my shirt, so this leads me to believe this day is going to be bad. next time don’t leave and i won’t be cursed and have coffee on my shirt”.

Alec simply gave him a fond look and walked over to where he was standing.

“i don’t think it was my fault”.

he says while wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck. Magnus wraps his around his waist. 

“i think it’s just Clary being annoying as usual”.

Magnus roles his eyes. 

“nope. it was you. biscuit is fine. you just don’t like her”.

“exactly. this is a perfect example as to why she shoul-“.

he was cut off with a kiss before he could finish. 

as stated previously Alec isn’t an idiot so he returns the kiss without a second thought. 

when they part their foreheads remain together. 

“she’s staying”. Magnus teases. 

“i can think of something that might change your mind”.

Magnus simply raises his eyebrow in response. 

“it requires a locked closest on the empty floor to be carried out though”.

Magnus smirks and grabs Alecs wrist and drags him out of his office and into the elevator. completely ignoring the stares from everyone. (Clary’s in particular).

~

Alexander Lightwood loves his job. 

it defiantly has nothing to do with the fact that he’s married to his boss. (no correlation at all).

he’s always loved sneaking around. he’s always loved supply closest rendezvous’. 

but most importantly. 

He’s always loved Magnus. 

and he always will. 

we defiantly won’t mention the part where Clary walked into Magnus’ office without knocking and found them both half naked on top of his desk. 

what a lovely parting gift that was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you so much for reading :)  
> I apologise if there is any mistakes I may have missed.  
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
